14 dias
by bennet11
Summary: Edward era un hombre de costumbres fijas, horarios y calculos, lo tenia todo planeado hasta que apareció, de la nada Bella swan y canvió su mundo. TODOS HUMANOS Mal summary entren.
1. Prólogo

Aquí les traigo una nueva historia. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

**ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB**

_**14 dias**_

**POV Edward**

Como decía John Lennon: "La vida es lo que te sucede mientras estas ocupado haciendo otros planes"

Yo lo tenía todo planeado mi vida era simple, cada detalle estaba pensado y no hacía nada porque sí. Entonces apareciste y lo pusiste todo patas arriba

Tenía una novia hermosa, tenía pensado pedirle que se casara conmigo el día 20 de Mayo, ¿porqué exactamente ese día? Bueno: encajaba en mis planes.

Trabajaba de abogado, lo decidí cuando cumplí los 15, y en el instituto nos hicieron ver una película llamada Primal Fear de Richard Gere, que hacía de abogado. Me gustaba vestir de negro y de azul pero no de verde, tenía la teoría de que el verde no sentaba bien a nadie y yo siempre tenía razón, la hermana de mi novia confirmo mi teoría haciendo los vestidos de honor de ese color (ya saben eso que dicen de las novias ¿no? Que hacen vestir a sus queridas damas de honor lo peor que pueden para parecer ellas mismas más guapas), no me gustaban los bares, solo los restaurantes y me gustaba ver los partidos de futbol en casa con una cena decente, no con un perrito caliente que hace que te ensucies hasta los calcetines.

Me levante, era sábado, quedaban solo dos semanas para que le pidiera a mi novia que se casara conmigo, no estaba nervioso, estaba convencido de que diría que sí, ¿porqué no iba a hacerlo? Eran las 7:30 como de costumbre, me levante y me puse las zapatillas que estaban perfectamente colocadas al lado derecho de mi cama, fui caminando hasta el baño, me mire en el espejo, me lave la cara con mucha agua y me la sequé con la toalla marrón. Miré por la ventana de mi habitación a la casa de al lado, desde hacía algún tiempo, un par o tres de meses más o menos, empezaron a venir camiones de mudanzas y jardineros. Por el aspecto de aquella gente los que habían comprado esa casa tenían muchísimo dinero. La dejaron que parecía otra, tenía curiosidad por saber quien viviría allí. Hoy lo descubriría ya que hacía varios días que no había movimiento en la casa. Lo haría en algún momento de mi tiempo libre que era de las 12:30 a las 14:30

Ahora tenía que desayunar e irme al trabajo, yo nunca llegaba tarde. Me puse mi traje azul preferido, hoy me sentía optimista.

Ese día en el trabajo fue igual que los otros, mucho papeleo y poca acción, muchísimo papeleo y nada de acción para ser más claro. Llegó la hora de irme, los sábados solo iba a trabajar por la mañana dos veces al mes, nos turnábamos con mi compañero, una de las razones por la cual había escogido el día 20, ese día no me tocaba trabajar, también podría haber cambiado pero yo solo hacia esa clase de cosas en ocasiones muy excepcionales.

Bajé al parking del edificio y cogí mi volvo plateado, era precioso, estaba muy orgulloso de mi coche.

Fui directo a mi casa, haría las compras por la tarde. Paré un momento en casa para dejar la cartera del trabajo, y cogí la caja de galletas de mantequilla que le había comprado para darle la bienvenida, uno no se presenta en la casa de un amigo con las manos vacías y mucho menos en la de un desconocido.

En ese momento llegó un coche, era un coche bastante antiguo, de un color rojizo descolorido. No era feo del todo pero hacía mucho ruido.

Se abrió la puerta y salió la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca, tenía el pelo castaño, las mejillas de un tono rojizo, unos ojos preciosos. Llevaba unas chanclas de color negro y unos pantalones cortos tejanos y una camiseta de color verde que hacía aun más bonito el color de su pelo. Me vi obligado a modificar mi teoría: a nadie le sienta bien el color verde, excepto a ella.

Salió del coche con un paquete entre las manos.

-"hola, me llamo Edward Cullen, soy tu vecino, vivo en la casa de al lado, te he llevado unas galletas…"

-"Bella,-dijo sin mirarme -disculpa, pero esto pesa mucho, pero acompáñame, entra, entra…"

-"puedo ayudarte"

-"De hecho sí que puedes, ¿te importaría coger la otra caja que está en mi coche?"

-"En absoluto"

Tenía razón esas cajas pesaban mucho, cerré la puerta del coche, y fui hasta la casa.

Era una casa muy bonita.

-"ven, la caja puedes dejarla donde quieras y puedes dejar las galletas encima de la mesa si quieres, por cierto muchas gracias"

-"¿La dejo aquí en el suelo?"

-"Sí, sí, donde puedas, lamento que la casa tenga este aspecto -no entendía a lo que se refería su casa parecía sacada de una revista –tiene este aspecto frio como las de las fotos de las revistas, tan impersonales…"

-"A mí me gusta"

Me miro muy raro, enarcando una ceja.

-"Yo…" -la había cagado

-"Es broma hombre, tranquilo"

-"muy graciosa. Por cierto, ¿acostumbras a dejar pasar a extraños a tu casa?" –le dije irónicamente

-"Mira quién se hace ahora el gracioso. No, no acostumbro a hacerlo. Además tú no eres un desconocido" -dijo moviendo la cabeza de un modo muy graciosa como si fuera algo obvio.

-"¿Así que no soy un desconocido? ¿Qué sabes de mí?" -le conteste divertido

-"Pues se muchas cosas…"

-"Estoy esperando…"

-"¿I que sabes tú de mi? -dijo esquivando mi pregunta

-"A no, no te vas a escapar tan rápido, dime."

-"Pues mira, primero, se que te llamas Edward algo y que eres mi vecino…"

-"Ves, yo tenía razón no me conoces en absoluto, por cierto es Cullen, Edward Cullen"

-"Aun no he acabado -se quejo, hizo un puchero tan lindo que no pude decirle nada- se que eres educado, ya que me has ayudado con mis cosas, eres amable, ya que hasta me has traído un regalo, tienes un buen trabajo con el que te ganas muy bien la vida, así que no te debe gustar mucho, un buen coche, poco sentido de l' humor cuando te hacen bromas aunque te gusta hacerlas, te crees gracioso, tienes una novia seria y tienes un horrible sentido de la decoración. ¿Qué le parece Sr. Cullen?"

-"Waw" -fue lo único que pude decir, me había dejado sin habla, lo había dicho todo de un tirón casi sin pensarlo mucho. -Yo…

-"He acertado con todo, ¿a que sí?" -dijo con una sonrisa enorme

-"Yo…"

-"Estoy segura de que no puedes decir nada sobre mí que no sea mi nombre y poca cosa más

-"Pues…" -tenía razón, y lo sabía.

-"Vas a tener que compensarme por esto Señorito"

-"¿cómo?"

-"Esta noche. Iremos a cenar, y voy a hablarte tanto de mí que sabrás el nombre de mi primera mascota, que por cierto se llamaba Carlie, era una gatita muy bonita…"

-"pero yo, tú lo has dicho, tengo una novia, y es algo serio."

-"Me refiero a coger algo en el bocata e ir a hablar a la playa, echo de menos la playa."

-"Porqué, de dónde vienes"

-"Esta noche amigo, no seas impaciente"

-"Pero ya te lo he dicho…"

-"¡Cállate! Quedamos a eso de las 8 en el Bocata, no llegues tarde, y más te vale venir porque si no te lo haré pagar muuuuy caro, ¿Entendiste?" – mientras decía esto intento poner una cara amenazadora pero acabó haciendo más gracia que miedo, pero paré de reírme cuando vi que a ella no le hacía mucha gracia.

Entonces prácticamente me echó de la casa y no pude ni protestar.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, y pensé en lo que acababa de suceder me dije a mí mismo.

"Tienes una cita con una chica que no es tu novia, a la que ni siquiera conoces, y lo peor de todo es sin siquiera conocerla, ya te gusta"

"¿Tío, qué coño estás haciendo?"

**ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB**

¿Les gustó?

Si se fijan bien verán ese precioso botoncito verde con el que pueden dejar bonito un review.

Bueno, les dejo

_**"Los cuentos de hadas no tienen nada de malo, todos acaban felices para siempre"**_

(lo único malo es que se acaban jeje -)


	2. Día 1: Curiosidad

**Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de la nueva historia.**

**ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB**

_**14 dias**_

Día 1: Curiosidad

**POV Edward**

Llegó la hora de comer, me hice unos espagueti carbonara de esos que tanto me gustan, puse la mesa. Me debatí entre invitar o no a Jessica, pero al final decidí que no, necesitaba un poco de tiempo solo para pensar que iba a hacer.

Esa tarde fui al supermercado. Y compre todo lo que necesitaba, me pasé por la farmacia, recogí un par de trajes que había dejado en la tintorería y fui un rato al parque a ver si podía jugar un poco con mi sobrino y hablar un rato con mi hermana, para pedirle ayuda, pero no la encontré.

Estuve a punto de llamarla pero al final pensé en algo, le iba a enviar unas flores, las mujeres adoran las flores, a Jasper siempre le funcionan cuando hace enfadar a Alice, ¿por qué a mi no? Le iba a comprar las flores a modo de disculpa. Por que no pensaba ir a esa cita, no debía ir, no podía ir…

Acabe yendo a la cita, supongo que sentía curiosidad.

_-"¿curiosidad? A ti lo que te pasa es que estas enfermo, chaval"_

Genial, ahora también intervenía mi consciencia, si alguien me viera pensaría que estoy loco de remate, cosa que seguramente no sería del todo falso.

No veía a Bella por ningún lado, ¿no me había equivocado, no? Eran las 8 en punto y estaba delante del Bocata. ¿Dónde se había metido? Estaba a punto de irme, lo que hubiera sido una inteligente decisión, pero como últimamente no hacía nada bien, decidí quedarme. Cuando ya pasaban unos 10 minutos de las 8 apareció. Deslumbrante. Se había puesto un precioso vestido azul con volantes, y unas sandalias negras también preciosas.

Si el verde ya le sentaba bien, el azul…

-"llegas tarde"

-"¿Y qué?, ha merecido la pena, ¿no? -dijo o muy segura de sí misma o muy segura de que yo no le iba a contestar nada - ¿Y?, ¿me sienta bien?"

-"Estas preciosa"

-"Eso es lo que yo quería oír - dijo con una sonrisa - entramos ¿o me vas a tener esperando aquí en la calle?"

-"¿Que yo te voy a hacer esperar a ti?

-"Venga vega que tampoco hay para tanto."

-"Lo que tu digas"

Entonces entramos en aquel lugar. Después de estar haciendo cola un buen rato para pedir, conseguimos que nos atendieran, ella pidió un bocata de lomo con cebolla y yo uno vegetal. Se estuvo burlando de mi elección durante 10 minutos. Yo me defendía diciendo que era el único que hacía que no quedaras del todo pringado irremediablemente.

-"Es muy fácil, solo tienes que saber comerlos"

-"no te creo"  
-"Otro día te lo demostraré, me comeré un perrito caliente, sin servilleta con extra de salsa sin mancharme ni un poquito, ya verás. Vas a tener que admitir que yo tengo razón."

-"Esto no va a pasar"

-"Que te apuestas"

-"Que que me apuesto" - dije sorprendido

-"Sí, por ejemplo, si yo gano, que voy a ganar, vas a ayudarme a arreglar mi casa"

-"¿Y si gano yo?"

-"No sé, eso tienes que decidirlo tú"

-"Bueno ya lo decidiré cuando gane.

-"Hecho - dijo con una gran sonrisa - Hay un partido este martes, allí te lo demostraré"

Por fin habíamos conseguido sentarnos, además de hacer cola para pedir, tuvimos que esperar a que nos dieran nuestro pedido de pie.

-"No me gusta tener que esperar tanto, y además de pie"

-"La vida es dura" - dijo irónicamente

-"Me gusta comer con cuchillo y tenedor.

-"vas a tener que hacer un esfuerzo amigo" - dijo volviéndose a reír de mi. Increíblemente decía todo esto con una seriedad preocupante.

-"No me gusta comer bocatas, y además sin plato"

-"¡Puedes dejar de quejarte de una vez! - dijo alzando la voz. Genial la había hecho enfadar - ¡Vas a lograr que me arrepienta de haber aceptado tu invitación!

-¡Que yo te invité?, ¡Si casi me obligaste a venir! - dije sorprendido, esta chica está realmente loca.

-"Repite eso" - dijo con una cara que daba miedo de verdad.

-"Lo siento, no quería decirlo así, pero enserio no me gusta nada este sitio"

-"Quanta razón tienes - dijo burlándose de mi - ¿cómo puede alguien verte aquí, con tu traje, acompañado de una chica que se ha arreglado para ti, comiendo un buen bocadillo con patatas y no ponerse a llorar. ¡Ay! - dijo con mucho dramatismo - el mundo está loco."

-"Así que te has arreglado para mí."- dije haciendo caso omiso a todo lo demás que había dicho.

-"Eso no es lo importante, lo verdaderamente importante es…

_-"créeme eso es lo que realmente importa" _- dije por dentro.

-"Lo verdaderamente importante es dejarse llevar."

-"¿Dejarse llevar?" - dije con escepticismo

-"Pues si bonito, no te rías. De que te sirve tener mucho dinero, muchas cosas de valor, un gran trabajo… si no disfrutas de la vida."

-"Entonces, ¿esta es tu filosofía?

-"Sí: _DÉJATE LLEVAR, LA VIDA SABE LO QUE TE CONVIENE"_

-"Suena muy…"

-"¿Inteligente?, ¿Optimista? ¿Despreocupado?" - me cortó

- "no es exactamente lo que quería decir pero… Sí supongo que si es algo despreocupado."

-"No puedes controlarlo todo, a veces debes dejar que las cosas pasen sin más."

- "¿Es por eso que haces este tipo de cosas?

-¿"Qué tipo de cosas?"

-"Ya sabes, como invitar extraños a tu casa, ese tipo de cosas."  
-"Creo que esta mañana quedó bastante claro que te conocía ¿no?, lo que me recuerda porqué estamos aquí.

-"¿Te importaría recordármelo a mí también?"

-"No intentes hacerte el gracioso que no es lo tuyo."

-"¿No es lo mío? Y dime que es lo mío, ilumíname."

-"lo tuyo, de momento es quedarte calladito, ¿está claro?"

-"Muy claro señora"

-"Señorita, por favor"

-"Mis disculpas señorita"  
-"Muy bien, aclarado este punto. No es justo que yo sepa tanto de ti y tu no sepas nada de mí."

-"Me parece que esto se dice siempre al revés. "No es justo que sepas tanto de **mí** y yo no sepa nada de **ti**" Tú le haces preguntas a la otra persona"

-"Perdona, pero los tiempos cambian, además, esto es exactamente lo que estamos haciendo aquí: Tú - dijo señalándome con un dedo - me haces preguntas mí, o sea, a la otra persona - hablaba como le hablaría a un niño de 5 años - ¿comprendes? "  
-"Lo que tu digas. ¿Alguna vez ganaré contigo?

-"No lo creo. Recuerda que las mujeres siempre tienen la razón, incluso cuando no la tienen, la tienen.

_- Dios mío Edward, ¿dónde te has metido?_

-"Estoy esperando…"

-"Vale, vale. Y dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre completo?"

-"Isabella Marie Swan"

-"¿Isabella?"

-"Sí, me lo pusieron por mi abuela, pero me gusta más Bella"

-"Que bonito"

-"No te burles"

-"No me burlo, a mí también me pusieron Edward por mi abuelo.

-"No. Hoy no quiero saber nada de ti, hoy toca conocer a Bella ¿recuerdas?

-"Sí, sí, dime, ¿De qué trabajas?

-"Pues, mira - dijo con repentino entusiasmo - hago un montón de cosas: tengo una empresa de catering, doy clases en un gimnasio, diseño, escribo, o lo intento, y a demás trabajo en una escuela a media jornada."

-"¡vaya, es un lista impresionante! ¿Pero cómo puedes hacerlo todo?"

-"Es solo quistión de saber organizar tu tiempo"

-"Pero, yo soy organizado, soy muy organizado créeme y tengo el tiempo justo de hacerlo todo."

-"Pero estoy segura de que si alguien te dijera que mañana tienes que ir obligatoriamente al trabajo, encontrarías un hueco, ¿verdad?"

-"Eso no ha pasado nunca, en el trabajo también lo organizo todo, para que nada de esto pueda pasar"

-"¿Y no te aburre?"

-"¿Hacer qué?"

-"hacer siempre lo mismo, sin cambios ni imprevistos. Tu vida carece de emoción, algo que yo considero necesario en la vida"

-"Ya…"

-"y dime, ¿cuál ha sido tu ultima locura Sr. perfecto?, ¿irte a dormir un cuarto de hora mes tarde de lo que toca?"

Mi última locura, seguramente era habar aparecido en esa extraña cita, algo que no iba a reconocer.

Ahora estábamos sentados en la arena. Mientras hablábamos ella dibujaba palabras en la arena con los dedos del pie, pero borraba las palabras tan rápido que nunca llegaba a leer lo que escribía.

-"¿Qué escribes?"

-No vas a escapar tan rápido, dime cual ha sido tu última locura" - me exigió.

Al no tener nada que contestarle ya que mentía bastante mal, acabe contestándole la verdad.

-"mi última locura ha sido tener una cita con una chica que no conozco, dos semanas antes del día que le voy a pedir a mi novia que se case conmigo."

-"jajajajajajaja - entre sus risas, pude entender que también decía - esa es tu gran locura - y luego añadió - y seguro que sabes exactamente las palabras que le vas a decir."

-"Pues sí, ¿hay algún problema en que haya ensayado mi discurso?"

-"Claro que sí - dijo cuando se calmo como si fuera algo obvio, yo como mínimo no entendía porque - cuando le pides a alguien que se case contigo debe ser de un modo espontaneo, claro que debes pensarlo durante un tiempo y comprar el anillo y todo eso. Pero el discurso, lo que le vas a decir, no puede sonar como un niño recitando su poema de navidad, que está lleno de palabras y expresiones que ni siquiera entiende, no puede ser frio ni telegráfico. Tiene que ser de corazón, no sé, no debes decir nada que no sientas de verdad ni nada porque suena bonito. Eso es lo importante en una declaración."

-"Ni siquiera has escuchado mi discurso, mi discurso suena de lo más real"

-"pruébalo"

-"de acuerdo, levántate"

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Te voy a probar que mi declaración no es en absoluto fría o telegráfica"  
-"Eso voy a decidirlo yo, y si tengo razón…"

-"Que manía tienes con las apuestas"

-"Es parte de mi encanto"

-"ya, bueno, de acuerdo, si yo gano vas a hacer algo que te de miedo, y si tu ganas vamos a hacer alguna locura de las tuyas"

-"Me parece justo, pero ¿porque algo que me de miedo?

-"Porqué quiero verte insegura por un momento, quiero verte pedir mi ayuda"

-"Estas enfermo chico. Pero de acuerdo. De todos modos voy a ganar"

-"Eso ya lo veremos, ahora cállate y levanta"

-"Como ordene señor, ¿o prefiere señorito?"

-"Acabo de decirte que te calles ¿no?"

-"Esto no está sonando muy romántico "querido" - dijo ya metiéndose en el papel - si sigue así me temo que…"

-"No te preocupes "querida" - se iba a enterar, yo también me levante y puse una de mis rodillas en el suelo. - veras tengo algo muy importante que pedirte.

-¿Qué es querido, necesitas que robe algo por ti?" - dijo con una cara de preocupación fingida, pero se calló con la mirada que le hice

- "no mi amor, no es eso, veras, no sé cómo expresar bien lo que siento, nunca había estado tan enamorado antes, supongo que lo que quiero decirte que eres mi mundo, mi sueño, mi esperanza y mi vida entera. Quiero decirte que te amé tiempo atrás, que te amo ahora, y que te amaré por el resto de mi vida. - su cara era algo indescriptible, le había cogido de la mano y la estaba mirando a los ojos - cuando estoy a tu lado, creo que todo es posible, que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Podría seguir así durante horas, diciéndote lo que siento cuando te veo, lo que siento cuando te vas, pero llegaría a una misma conclusión, quiero estar contigo para siempre, en lo bueno, en lo malo, en la riqueza, en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Jessica ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Se había puesto de un color similar al del tomate, por suerte había farolas cerca y pude ver qué bello se veía su rostro cuando se ruborizaba.

-"Parece que te ha gustado"

-"Yo…"

Era la primera vez que no tenía nada que responder.

-"Tu… - le dije un poco pagado de mi mismo - tu que me contestarías" - le dije levantándome ya del suelo, pero aun sosteniendo su cálida mano entre las mías.

-"Pues…"

-"Mira qué bonito Mike, se acaban de prometer" - se escucho una voz a lo lejos

Los giramos hacia la voz juntos pero pronto volvimos a miramos a los ojos y me asustó lo que sentí, sus ojos se veían tristes y húmedos por primera vez, rápidamente agacho la mirada y se seco las lagrimas con la mano. Sentí la necesidad de ayudarla, de cuidarla, de tranquilizarla. Le levante el mentón con mi mano para verla. Estaba llorando. No entendía nada, ¿que había hecho?

-"¿Estás bien?, ¿Puedo…?

-"Nunca había escuchado algo tan bonito, es precioso Edward" - eso me tranquilizó mucho, estaba bien.

-"Así que te gusta"

-"Bueno, a mi me gustaría casarme contigo…"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Que pasa, que he dicho" - pareció que acababa de salir de un trance, dio un pequeño bote.

-"Pues eso, que quieres casarte conmigo"

-"¡¿pero qué dices?"

-"Lo acabas de decir"

-"No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando, pero venga tienes que seguir preguntándome cosas, no vas a escaquearte"

Ya hablaríamos de eso en otro momento, no la dejaría ganar tan fácil.

-Vale - dije con un sorprendente entusiasmo - ¿cuál es tu color preferido?

-"El azul"

-¿porqué? - normalmente no se tiene un motivo, solo te gusta, pero estaba seguro de que ella tenía uno.

-"Es el color del mar, el color del cielo, no sé, representa la inmensidad, lo inalcanzable, el todo supongo."

Wau, esta chica era demasiado.

-"Interesante. ¿Y tu película preferida?

-"Mi película preferida es piratas del Caribe"

-"¿Piratas del Caribe?" - eso me sorprendió bastante.

-"Sí, piratas del Caribe, me encanta esa película, es genial en todos los aspectos: el director, el reparto, los personajes, la historia. Es divertida, romántica, nunca deja de sorprenderte, nunca ocurre lo que se supone que debería ocurrir. La combinación perfecta"

Tuve la sensación de que hablaba de ella: divertida, romántica, imprevisible, en una palabra: perfecta.

Lo que me estaba pasando era preocupante, de verada era un enfermo, yo quería a Jessica, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Bella. En la Bella que ahora me estaba mirando esperando que acabase mi extraña divagación.

-"¿Y tu canción preferida?"

-"Mi canción preferida es _"Love To Be Loved By You"_ de Marc Terenzi. Es simplemente preciosa"

- No la conozco, cantarías un poco para mí, ¿por favor?"

-"No"

-"Por favor" - le dije suplicante con mi mejor cara de perrito mojado.

-"No" - ella seguía impasible

Se repente recordé que había ganado nuestra segunda apuesta, dos apuestas en solo unas horas, increíble, podía pedirle que hiciera lo que yo quisiera.

-"De hecho, no tengo porque pedírtelo"

-"¿Como que no?"

-"Yo he ganado, ¿recuerdas?, te dije que si perdías harías algo que te diera miedo y elijo esto, quiero que cantes esta canción para mí. ¿O debo entender que no vas a cumplir con tu palabra?

-"Cantaré" - dijo con carita de pena.

Nos sentamos en la arena y ella empezó a cantar:

_I can't believe I'm standing here  
Been waiting for so many years and  
Today I found the Queen to reign my heart  
You changed my live so patiently  
And turned it into something good and real  
I feel just like I felt in all my dreams  
There are questions hard to answer  
Can't you see_

Era increíble como cantaba, era, era... indescriptible…

_Baby, tell me how can I tell you  
That I love you more than life  
Show me how can I show you  
That I'm blinded by your light  
When you touch me I can touch you  
To find out the dream is true  
I love to be loved by you_

…_Cuando cantó el estribillo casi me muero, la letra era preciosa, y ella la cantaba con un sentimiento y una pasión increíbles, cantaba con los ojos cerrados y movía la cabeza en los momentos más intensos…_

__

You're looking kind of scared right now  
You're waiting for the wedding vows  
But I don't know if my tongue's able to talk  
Your beauty is just blinding me  
Like sunbeams on a summer stream and  
_I gotta__ close my eyes to protect me  
Can you take my hand and lead me  
From here please yeah...yeah..._

…Cada verso describía mejor que el anterior como me sentía, estaba seguro de que si intentaba hablar no lo conseguiría, era tan bella, la tenue luz de las farolas bañaba su cara...

_Baby, tell me how can I tell you  
That I love you more than life  
Show me how can I show you  
That I'm blinded by your light  
When you touch me I can touch you  
To find out the dream is true  
I love to be loved, I need to be loved  
I love to be loved by you_

__

I know they gonna say our love's not strong enough to last forever  
And I know they gonna say that we'll give up because of heavy weather  
But how can they understand that our love is just heaven sent  
We keep on going on and on cause this is where we both belong

…Me gustaría poder defenderme de algún modo, me gustaría ser capaz de decir que no me afectaba pero, eso sería mentir. Cuando empezó a cantar creía que yo había ganado, pero como me había dicho antes, yo nunca iba a ganar con ella, y tenía razón. Ella había vuelto a vencerme, me había vuelto a dejar sin habla…

__

Baby, tell me how can I tell you  
That I love you more than life  
Show me how can I show you  
That I'm blinded by your light  
When you touch me I can touch you  
To find out the dream is true  
I love to be loved, I need yes I need to be loved  
I love to be loved by you

Yes I love to be loved by you

Estaba en medio de la calle, volvimos caminando desde la playa.

Cuando acabó de cantar no dijo nada, ni yo tampoco, no es que no quisiera decirle lo bien que lo había hecho, es que no podía. Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos sin decir nada Al cabo de un buen rato dijo:

-"¿Nos vamos ya?"

-"Mmmm" - y un asentimiento fue lo único que conseguí decir. Nunca me había pasado esto con nadie, ¡por dios! no hacia ni doce horas que la conocía y a mí ya me parecían años. Era preocupante.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, que era la que quedaba más cerca, no pude decir nada. Y ella me dijo que mañana por la mañana iba a venir a mi casa a traerme algunas galletas que había hecho, para devolverme el favor.

No me hubiese negado ni que hubiera podido hablar. Me dio las buenas noches, me besó en la mejilla y caminó hasta su casa sin detenerse.

Entonces me quedé solo, en la calle, con la mirada perdida, una mano en mi mejilla, una sola persona en mis pensamientos y una preocupante pregunta:

-¿Qué me estás haciendo Bella Swan?

**ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB**

**¿Qué tal?**

**Este capítulo ha sido mucho más largo que el otro.**

**Sean buenos y dejen reviews.**

**Chao**

_**"Los cuentos de hadas no tienen nada de malo, todos acaban felices para siempre"**_


	3. Dia 2 : Cocinando

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo de la nueva historia.**

**ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB**

_**14 dias**_

Día 2: Cocinando

**POV Edward**

Eran las 7:30 cuando sonó el despertador. Pero no me levanté, hoy no. No quería hacer nada, tenía que pensar en lo que me estaba pasando.

Estaba totalmente perdido, ya no sabía quién era ni lo que quería, solo había tres cosas que estaban claras:

La primera: Estaba enamorado de Jessica

La segunda: El sábado día 20 le iba a pedir que se casara conmigo

Y la tercera: Algo me estaba pasando con mi extraña vecina.

Esta última es la que me estaba matando, porque si yo estaba enamorado de una fantástica, trabajadora, hermosa mujer hasta el punto de pedirle que se casara conmigo, ¿cómo es posible que me pasaran estas cosas por haber estado solo unas horas con una extraña?

_-"ya te lo dije antes, lo que te pasa es que estas enfermo"_

Genial, mi consciencia, lo último que me faltaba.

_-"te dije que no quería escucharte"_

_-"Pero ayer me hiciste una pregunta"_

_-"¿Que dices?, yo no te he preguntado nada."_

-"Claro que sí, me preguntaste que es lo que nos estaba haciendo esa señorita tan bonita que ahora nos gusta"

-"No nos gusta"

_-"¿Puedes dejarme acabar por favor?, gracias, Pues eso es lo que nos está haciendo, nos está volviendo locos. Me tienes harto amigo, si dejaras de pensar un momento en ella yo podría pensar con claridad lo que debemos hacer o decir. Y no nos pasaría lo que nos pasó ayer por la noche, que estuvimos sin poder hablar durante casi una hora. Bella deberá pensar que tienes problemas._

A lo mejor era eso, no era normal. Mantenía discusiones conmigo mismo constantemente, y a demás…

-"¿Edward?"

_-"¿Que quieres?"_

_-"Yo no he sido"_

_-"Pero si no has sido tú, ¿quien ha sido?_

Al cabo de un momento la respuesta a esa pregunta estaba parada en mi puerta.

_-"Bella… ¿Porque no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza?"_

_-"Eso me gustaría saber a mi…"_

-"Buenos días Bella - dije sin escuchar le - ¿como estas?"

-"Bien, estoy bien gracias"

Entonces recordé que todavía estaba en la cama, en mi cuarto. ¿Cómo había entrado?

-"¿Cómo has entrado?"

-"Pues…"

-"¿No serás una ladrona verdad?"

-"No seas ridículo - dijo burlándose - he usado la otra llave"

-"¿La otra llave?" -¿cómo sabía que tenía otra llave?, y lo más importante, ¿Cómo sabía dónde estaba?

-"Claro, la que está debajo la maceta con geranios."

-"¿Y tu como lo sabes?"

-"Pues muy sencillo - dijo moviendo la cabeza - te estuve espiando"

¡Y lo decía tan tranquila!

-"¿Qué acabas de decir?, ¿Qué quieres decir con que me estuviste espiando? "

-"te consideraba más listo. Espiar significa que te vigilaba desde mi ventana como tú a mí"

-"¿Que dices?" - dije sorprendido.

-"No te hagas el inocente, llevabas tiempo observando mi casa, desde la ventana, así que consideré más justo que yo también te espiara a ti"

-"Pero yo no sé donde está escondida tu otra llave" - le dije defendiéndome.

-"Está debajo del felpudo - contestó rápidamente - ahora reconoce que tú también me espiabas" - dijo subiéndose a la cama y por lo cual poniéndome muy nervioso.

_-"No, otra vez no…"_

_-"Te aguantas"_

-"bu, bueno…, pero es porque sentía curiosidad." - conseguí decir

-"Yo podría decir lo mismo"

-"Bueno, da igual. ¿Donde la has dejado?

-"¿El qué?

-"La llave"

-"Ah, la he vuelto a guardar donde estaba"

-"Bien, y dime, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"vengo a traerte unas galletas que hice ayer por la tarde, están riquísimas, son de chocolate…"

-"yo también hago galleas de vez en cuando, las hechas en casa son las mejores ¿verdad?"

-"Yo diría que las hechas en "mi" casa son las mejores, para ser más exactos."

-"Eres muy competitiva ¿verdad?"

-"Ya te dije que era parte de mi encanto"

-"¿Pero porque apuestas si siempre pierdes? - dije burlándome un poco de ella.

-"No, yo nunca pierdo, lo de la playa fue la excepción que confirma la regla"

-"Ya ya, por cierto, cantaste de maravilla"

-"No hagas eso"

-"¿Hacer qué?"

-"Reírte de mi"

-"No me rio de ti, solo te estoy haciendo un cumplido"

-"Bueno, por esta vez te creo"

-"Cantas genial, de verdad"

-"Gracias, pero bueno, a lo que íbamos, si mis galletas son mejores…"

-"¿Otra apuesta?"

-"Pues sí, hay algún problema, ¿Tienes miedo de perder?"

-"Mis galletas son mejores, así que seguro que voy a ganar, si yo gano, vamos a ir a patinar sobre hielo"

-"¿A patinar? ¿Donde?"

-"Conozco un sitio que abre todo el año"

-"¿Pero yo no sé?"

-"Mejor"

-"Enfermo"  
-¿y si tu ganas?

-"Vamos a pasar toda una tarde viendo películas románticas en mi casa"

-"No me gustan las películas románticas"

-"Entonces gana"

-"Voy a hacer las galletas" - dije levantándome ya de la cama -¿te importa?"

-"¿Si me importa que vayas a hacer las galletas?

-"No, si te importa salir de la habitación mientras me cambio."

-"Ya me voy, ya me voy…"

-"Gracias"

¿Porque seguía apostando con ella? No lo sabía.

_-"El amor es un juego en el que ambos pueden ganar"_

_-"Pero que dices, si yo no estoy enamorado de bella"_

_-"¿Seguro?"_

Entonces se calló, y no dijo nada más. Yo no la amaba, ni siquiera me gustaba, ¿verdad?

Cuando llegué a la cocina ella me estaba esperando sentada en la mesa.

-"¿Te importaría bajar de la mesa por favor?"

-"Claro señoría"

-"Bueno, ¿cuando empezamos?"

-"Querrás decir cuando empiezas, yo las mías ya las tengo hechas"

-"Olvídate de eso bonita, y como sé que las hecho tu. A lo mejor las has comprado."

-"Me parece justo, pero ¿tendrás suficientes ingredientes?

-"¿Que necesitas?"

-"Ahora te lo digo, voy a buscar la receta en mi casa ¿vale? - dijo saliendo de la cocina - no empieces sin mi eh, y no hagas trampas."

¿Cómo podía hacer trampas?

Tardó solo unos minutos, cuando llegó, llevaba puesto un delantal y un divertido gorro de cocina.

-"Que bonita"

-"Gracias - dijo sin hacer caso a mi burla - he traído un par de cosas por si nos faltaba algo"

-"Genial"

-"Y preparados, listos, ¡YA!"

Y nos pusimos a cocinar, era divertido cocinar con ella, todo era divertido con ella a mi lado. Para seguir con nuestra charla de ayer, le dije:

-"Dime, cuál es tu plato favorito"

-"Pues me gustan un montón de cosas, pero lo que más me gusta son los perritos calientes"

-"jajajajajajaja"

-"¿De qué te ríes?- dijo sorprendida

-"Yo los odio"

-"¡Pero bueno!, ¿hay algo que te guste?

-"Las galletas"

-"¿Algo más?"

-"Claro que sí, me gustan un montón de cosas: el futbol, la pasta, mi coche, la música, leer…

_-"Y tú" - volvió a intervenir mi consciencia_

_-"cállate"_

-"Estas diciendo cosas típicas, de las que le gustan a todo el mundo, tienes que ser más concreto"

-¿Cómo qué?  
-"por ejemplo, a mi me gusta cortar flores y meterlas en jarrones"

-"Flores, eso es muy típico"

-"Sí flores, no te burles, te estoy contando mis cosas, te lo voy a preguntar otra vez: ¿Que te gusta?

-"Pues me gusta mirar a las nubes e imaginar que tienen forma"

-"Hay nubes que la tienen"

-"lo sé"

-"Eso está mejor, mucho mejor"

Estuvimos hablando de lo que nos gustaba durante un buen rato. No sé porque no era capaz de entender que no debía hablar con ella. Porque cada vez que me contaba algo, me fascinaba mas.

-"Venga, vamos a hornear las galletas"

-"Pero no las quemes"

-"yo nunca las quemo Bella"

-"Ya veremos. Bueno, mientras se hacen, ¿Me enseñas la casa?"

-"Está bien, aunque parece que no has tardado mucho en encontrar el dormitorio antes."

-"Venga, enséñame esto"

-"Empezaremos por el principio, esto es la entrada…"

-"Sí, eso me parecía"

-"y si vienes por aquí encontramos la sala de estar"

-"¿Tú también acabas de mudarte? - me dijo sorprendida - No me lo dijiste"

-"llevo 3 años viviendo aquí. ¿Por qué lo dices?"

-"Pues porqué es fría, impersonal, parece el salón de una foto de revista"

-"¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

-"Pues eso, que no es acogedora"

-"¿Y qué sugieres para arreglarla un poco?

-"Ya pensaré en algo bueno"  
-"gracias" - le dije con dramatismo

-"¿Me enseñas más?"

-"claro, ven por aquí, aquí está en comedor"

-"Pero seguro que casi nunca comes aquí ¿verdad?"

-"Pues no, es verdad, casi siempre como en la mesa de la cocina, excepto cuando viene alguien"

-"No lo entiendo, no se porque la gente tira el espacio de esta manera, donde podría haber un estudio, una biblioteca, o cualquier otra cosa que usarías casi todos los días, Ponen una mesa y la utilizan una o dos veces al mes."

-"bueno, eso es porque entre semana vas mas apurado y en la cocina es más fácil."

-"pero seguro que los dos minutos que puedes tardar de más, no son los que te hacen ir tarde."

-"¿Tú tienes comedor en tu casa?"  
-"Sí, lo tengo"

-"¿y lo utilizas?"

-"No" - dijo tan tranquila

-"¡Pero si ni tu lo utilizas!

-"Pero yo no decidí como iba a ser mi casa"

-"¿A no?, ¿entonces quien lo hizo?

-"Mi padres"

-"¿Tus padres?"

-"Sí, esa casa es una especie de soborno"

-"¿Soborno?"

-"Sí, mis padres son muy ricos, y no hacen nada. Mi abuelo hizo una fortuna y mi padre era hijo único así que…"

-"¿Una fortuna en qué?

-"Dentífrico."

-"¿Cual?"

-"Oral-B"  
-"¿Tus padres son los amos de la Compañía?, pero entonces deben dirigirla ellos ¿no?"

-"Que va, antes sí, pero ahora la dirige mi hermano mayor. Ellos se limitan a disfrutar de su segunda adolescencia como lo llama mi madre."

Dios mío, en esa familia, cada uno está más loco que el anterior.

-"Pero aun no me lo has explicado, ¿porque dices que es un soborno?

-"Porque yo quiero irme a ver mundo"

-"Y…"

-"Y ellos quieren que me quede aquí y ayude a mi hermano. Y han pensado que dándome dinero y una casa lo conseguirían"

-"Y que tal, ¿funciona?"

-"No, aun planeo irme una temporada"

-"Entiendo, y dime, ¿porque quieres irte?"

-"bueno, quiero ver cómo vive la gente en otros países, quiero conocer nuevas culturas, creencias, maneras de vestir, de comer… Un momento, ¡Las galletas!

Dios mío, se me habían olvidado completamente.

-"Corre, que se nos queman - y se puso a correr hacia la cocina. A medida que nos íbamos acercando empezamos a oler el olor a quemado - ves como tenía razón, ¡las has quemado!"

Me di prisa a sacarlas del horno, por suerte solo habíamos hecho parte de la masa, aun nos quedaba suficiente para hacer otra horneada. Entonces me dijo:  
-"Espera, creo que hay algunas que aun se pueden comer - dijo con entusiasmo - cierra los ojos"

No sé porque pero le hice caso, eso fue un tremendo error.

-"Mira, mira que ricas que han quedado, abre la boca…"  
Abrí la boca, y entonces ella restregó sus dedos llenos de masa de galleta sin hacer por mi boca.

-"jajajajajajajajajaja"

-"Me parece que le falta un poco de sal"

-"jajajajajajaja"

-"Prueba tu estas a ver si están mejor"

Y le puse otro puñado de masa en la boca como ella me había hecho a mí.

-"No, a estas también les falta un poco de sal - dijo sacándose la pasta de la boca - esto es la guerra" - dijo agarrando uno de los cuencos llenos de masa.

-"Esto es la guerra" - le contesté yo cogiendo el otro.

Y empezamos a tirarnos puñados de masa el uno al otro.

Ella cogió una tapa para taparse, la chica era lista. Intente hacerlo, pero estaban muy lejos y tendría que pasar muy cerca de ella. Pero si no conseguía una perdería seguro. Así que salí de detrás de la puerta y me puse a correr, pero ella, increíblemente me placo de tal forma que nos caímos los dos al suelo. Ella estaba encima de mí, así que no podía moverme.

_-"Como si te apeteciera_"

Le ignore, tenía cosas mejores en las que pensar, como por ejemplo en la preciosa chica que tenia encima, la que por cierto se iba acercando cada vez mas. Se continúo acercando hasta que hubo menos de 3 centímetros entre nosotros. Yo estaba a punto de sufrir una combustión espontanea. Entonces cuando parecía que ya no podía acercarse más se volvió a inclinar hacia mí y dijo:

-"¿Puedo hacer algo que he querido hacer desde el día que nos conocimos?" - dijo con una voz que izo que un extraña corriente recorriera mi cuerpo y me pusiera todos los pelos de punta.

-"¿Qué?" -conseguí decir.

Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero quería retardarlo lo máximo posible. Si nos besábamos, ya no sería lo mismo, ni con ella, ni con Jessica… Pero por algún extraño motivo no quería que ese momento acabase nunca.

-"Esto" - cerré los ojos y abrí la boca sin querer, esperaba sentir sus labios sobre los míos, esperaba poder rodearla con mis brazos y sin preocuparme por Jessica disfrutar del momento, pero en vez de eso sentí como un gran puñado de masa llenaba mi boca mientras oía como gritaba.

-"¡Lo que deseaba desde hace mucho era cerrarte la boca de una vez, sabelotodo, eres un pervertido!" - dijo con fingido enfado y luego se puso a reír

Me quede sin saber que decir, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue reírme con ella.

Cuando nos calmamos que no fue hasta que hubo pasado un buen rato, decidimos recoger un poco.

-"¿Y ahora qué? No sabemos quién ha ganado, vamos a tener que hacer ambas"

-"¿Ambas?"

-"Eso he dicho así que quedamos esta tarde hacia las 4 ¿vale?, me vienes a recoger y nos vamos a patinar - Continuo sin dejarme tiempo para contestar - bueno tengo que irme, nos vemos.

Y tan de golpe como apareció, se fue. No pude ni contestar.

Esta chica, me está volviendo loco, ¡Y yo he vuelto a quedar con ella!

**ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB**

Bueno, ¿qué tal?

He tardado a subirlo porque no tenía internet.

Espero poder actualizar pronto y que os guste esta historia tanto como a mí, Me lo paso genial escribiéndola!

Chao!

Bennet 11

_**"Los cuentos de hadas no tienen nada de malo, todos acaban felices para siempre"**_


End file.
